Gokai Sentai Digi-Ranger!
by cecebeec
Summary: Five teens whose ancestors hail from previous digi-destined are chosen to defend the Digital World and their world from the evil forces of Titanmon. With the help of UlforceVeedramon and a previous ranger, Andre, Dillon, Rose, Hugo, and Yoshio will use the power of the Digi-Morpher and become the Digi-Rangers!
1. Prolouge

**Hello Everyone!**

 **This is my first shot at creating a good crossover story.I used elements from both Power Rangers and Super Sentai to create this story. So without further ado, enjoy Gokai Sentai Digi-Ranger!**

 _ **Prolouge**_

 _Long ago, Japan was a peaceful place to live. Under the protection of the guardians of Japan, they kept the invaders out of the crown city of Kyoto. However, monster from another world broke the barrier and started to attack. The leader, Titanmon, wanted to take over both worlds and with the help of the Demon Lords, almost succeeding in doing so. The guardians of Japan couldn't combat at the sheer power the monsters gave off, but with the help of digimon who followed the path of goodness, they worked together and sealed the dark forces in a box at the bottom of the digital underworld._

 _The six guardians made a pact to their digimon that their ancestors would carry out their reign and continue to protect the digital world. Since then, both worlds have been in peace for a while._

 _An inccident occurred when a digimon called Apocalomon invaded Japan under orders to eliminate the ancestors. The first generation digi-destined fought against him and their partners helped out. Seeing as the world was about to end, the ancestors changed their digivices into digi-morphers and became Digi-Rangers! With the power of digimon coursing through their veins, they defeated the evil digimon and saved their country. But with great power, comes a great sacrifice. With obtaining the Digi-Morphers, they lost their partners in the process. Now the new ancestors have no idea about digimon and the digital world. All except one…_

* * *

"YAHOO! I'M GOING TO A NEW SCHOOL IN AMERICA!"

Yoshio Hikawa put his small face on the window of the SUV. He was small for a fifteen year old, his black hair spiked up on the edges, and his brown eyes sparkling in the reflected sunlight. The tips of his black hair had some white on it and his nose was poked on the window. He wore a white hoodie that covered most of his body, wite pants, and black converse sneakers. He was currently sitting in the passengers seat while his mother, Yukio Hikawa, laughed at his antics. She was a lovely woman in her mid-thirties, always sporting a smile at her young son. Her black hair was in a loose ponytail, she wore a light blue sundress and black flats, and she was driving the car.

"My aren't you excited Yoshio? Are you going to try to make some new friends?" She asked him. Yoshio brought his face from the window and grinned at her.

"Mom of course I'm going to make friends! Do you think America has digimon like in Japan?" He asked her enthusiastically.

Yukio chuckled, but put some thought into his words. Ever since he was a child, Yukio told him how she and the other digi-destined went to the digital world and also defended it from the Human World. Her son had been so fascinated from all the stories that he tried to train himself to be like her. So the two had trained in martial arts, ju jitsu, and even kendo. But even so, Yoshio couldn't take it to herself to stay in Japan no longer. So they moved to America to start a new life.

"Maybe there is a martial arts school here in this town we're going to." Yoshio told him. The car turned just around the corner and a sign showed their new town and home.

 **Welcome to Delta City!**

* * *

 **In the digital world…**

In a dark sector of the digital world, a cracking noise was heard. Inside of a dark pit, a box was carefully opening up. The seals on the box had been severly weakening, all except one. The seal of purity, the white star, was keeping the box shut tight.

" _Almost there, the seal is almost broken.."_ A voice snarled up from the box. Seven other voices chorused from the box in agreement.

" _Once we take care of the White Ranger, her seal will be weaken like the others."_

A red beam shot from the box and cut through the dimensional seal. The beam's target; Yukio Hikawa.

* * *

 **Hikawa Resident**

"Yoshio welcome to the new house! How do you like it?" Yukio gestured to the grand house in front of them. It was a nice two-story house made of white brick and stain-glass windows.

"Wow mom it looks awesome! I'm going to go check out the neighborhood okay?" Yoshio said, running down the street. Yukio saw him run off and smiled.

"He's a free spirit, I raised him well I guess." She sighed and looked at the new house. "It's hard to raise a child without someone to help you."

 _They had finally done it. She, the rangers, and their partners had just finish beating Apocalomon and the world was safe. Thirteen year old Yukio cried tears of happiness as the pitch black sky turned into a bright blue day. She turned to the red ranger and smiled._

* * *

" _The world is saved thanks to us. Why arent' you celebrating?" She asked him._

" _I just think that even after we destroyed him, won't the seals just come off again?" He looked at her. "Maybe this fight isn't over yet."_

" _You can't be serious, our ancestors sealed them for good!_

" _Yeah, but what if those seals break?"_

* * *

A buzzing sensation occurred in her pocket and she reached into her pocket. She gasped at what she saw. In her hands was the digi-morpher she had years ago. Her hands trembled as she saw the white device's screen glowed. A lgiht shot out and a digimon stood in front of her.

It was a light blue dragon wearing armor. His entire body was made up of blue and gold armor and his wings made it look like a cape on his back. On his right hand, a blue sword came out of a gautlet.

"It has been awhile hasn't it Yoshio?" It spoke to her.

"UlforceVeedramon….why are you back? Does that mean…" Suddenly, he grabbed her and jumped out of the way as the red beam touched down behind them. From the beam, a cloaked digimon stood facing them.

"Yoshio Hikawa…at last we can finish our battle." It said.

"Daemon, what a surprise to see you out of the box. How did you escape?" She muttered, glancing at UlforceVeedramon. He gave her a similar confused look.

"He and the others are trying to break out of the box. I was sent through your digi-morpher to warn you, but it was too late it seems." He got out his sword and aimed it at Daemon. "Leave her alone or else."

"DIGI-MORPHER! ENERGIZE!" A bright light enveloped her and she transformed. Her suit was pure white with golden accetns trailing down the side. "WHITE DIGIMON RANGER!"

"We fight like old times huh?" UlforceVeedramonasked her, facing Daemon with a determined glare.

Yoshio grin from the inside of her helmet. "Let's do this. I amy be a bit old for this, but I will protect my son and this world." She got in a battle stance and charged right at Daemon with UlforceVeedramon.

* * *

 **This was just the prolouge, but next time be prepared for the passing of the mantle, sudden changes, and the first monster.**

 **Next time: Wings of the White Ranger!**


	2. 1 Wings of the White Ranger

**Hey everyone!**

 **Thanks for reading the prologue! Now here's the first chapter of Gokai Sentai Digi-Ranger! Thanks for the review, favorites, and follow! Now enjoy the show!**

 _Listen carefully, okay. We don't have a lot of time. It started twenty years ago. I and a bunch of others were chosen by digimon to defend the world from the Digital Underworld. Using the power of the digi-morphers, we harnessed the power of digmon and became Power Rangers. With our newfound powers, we defeated the Underworld and sealed them in a black box. However, that seal is getting weaker by the moment and new heroes will have to take our place. Our only hope left is…..the Gokai Sentai Digi-Ranger!_

* * *

 ** _Gokai Sentai Digi-Ranger Theme Song_**

 _Reach for the stars rangers!_

 _If our feelings seem to become broken_

 _Then we change them into smiles_

 _As the days fade away into one another_

 _All we can see is forward_

 _In order to protect this planet_

 _We'll use the digital power we inherited_

 _When five hearts come together_

 _We'll fight hard for the future we believe in._

 _READY GO!_

 _Go forward, Digi-Rangers!_

 _Across the seas, the skies, the valleys, and the deserts_

 _No escaping! No losing! No crying!_

 _Burning adventure!_

 _Aim for the ends of the Earth and the Digital World, Digi-Ranger!_

* * *

 **Episode 1: Wings of the White Ranger**

 **Downtown Delta City…**

Yoshio ran down the streets, happily looking at the new surroundings. The place was bigger than he imagined! A few stores that sold the latest gadgets, clothes, and food. He found a barber shop, roller rink, and, to his surprise, a karate dojo!

 _I sure hope mom signs me up there soon. I'll show em my training skills from Tokyo!_ He thought entering the dojo. The inside was better than he imagined. The walls were red and white with different kanji symbols going down them. There was a black mat in the middle of the floor and practice dummies were hanging from walls. Yoshio gasped at the sight when someone caught his eye. He then realized he wasn't the only one there.

In the middle of the room stood a boy that looked about his age. He was a tanned boy with slick brown hair. His dark chocolate eyes were aimed at the practice dummy in front of him. He wore a red t-shirt and crimson shorts. Tied around his head was a red headband that Yoshio saw had the kanji for fire on the side. The boy charged at the dummy, giving it a flurry of kicks and punches. The dummy falls to the ground as the boy sighs.

"Woah you're pretty good!" Yoshio comments, the boy looking at him just smiles.

"I wasn't aware that I was being watched. Are you new here?" He asks him. Yoshio nods and walks over towards him.

"My name's Yoshio Hikawa, I just transferred here from Japan. It's nice to meet you're acquaintance." Yoshio bows politely.

"The pleasure is all mine, I'm Andre Lanford. I've been here in Delta City since I was young. This dojo is my grandfather's." He explained to him.

"Wow your grandfather must be awesome!" Yoshio says, still looking around. "Your grandfather must be a martial arts master!"

Andre sweatdropped and laughed. "I wouldn't call him a master, but he's certainly something I suppose. Hey since you're new, how about I give you a tour of the town?"

"Yeah that would be great! Arigato gozaimasu!"

* * *

 **With the White Ranger…**

The white ranger fell to the ground, panting as she did. Either she had lost her touch or the Demon Lords had gotten stronger over the years. UlforceVeedramon flew in front of her and blocked another attack from Daemon.

"Really white ranger, I would've thought after all these years you had improved in fighting skills." Daemon taunted.

Yukio scowled and got up from the ground. Running fast, she leapt into the air and kicked Daemon in the chest. Daemon faltered a bit, but recovered enough to send her flying back. She smiled within her helmet as she reached for her weapon.

"Shine! Ulforce Saber!" Her wristlet glowed and a blue sword came from it. Her partner followed suit and summoned his.

"Daemon this is your final chance before we send you back to the underworld where you belong." The Royal Knight warned him.

"Oh but I just warmed up! In fact, my rage has reached its limit!" He took off his cloak to reveal a hulking monster with big black bat wings, giant claws, and a snarling face. "I'll destroy you and your partner with one swipe!" His voice had also deepened.

"We'll see about that Daemon." Yukio said calmly, not allowing fear to overtake her. If it was one thing she'd learned was to never lose her cool. Especially when battling the Demon Lord of Wrath himself.

"Okay Yukio, I'll charge from the front and you overtake him from the back. If we use strategy, we'll surely be able to outwit him." UlforceVeedramon suggested.

"Sounds like a plan partner. We only have one shot though so let's make this count!" She and him charged at the enraged demon, raising their weapons. Daemon grinned and started to charge his attack.

"Take this, EVIL INFERNO!" He unleashed a hot blaze that burned everything around the area. Yukio was glad they'd moved the fight away from her house or they would have to move again. She took a breath and rolled underneath the scorching flames as her partner charged at Daemon.

"DRAGON IMPULSE!" They both shouted, swiping down. Their swords glowed and sparks flew off of Daemon. The Demon Lord flew back and landed on the ground.

"Why…you…white ranger!" He yelled, the fire around them growing hotter. Yukio knew she had to finish this before anything else happen. To her dismay, her digi-morpher started beeping again.

"No…it can't be….why is my morpher going off?" She wondered aloud. Then UlforceVeedramon looked at the ground around Daemon as a new figure rose from the flames. The digimon had a long white beard, wore dark robes, and in his right hand was a staff.

"Barbamon, so you guys really are back aren't you?" UlforceVeedramon snarled.

"Oh I'm so scared. You really don't know who you're messing with don't you?" He looked directly at Yukio. "Where's the black ranger?"

"Retired like I should be. You guys were sealed by us twenty years ago." She said, still keeping her gaze on him.

"Ahh has it really been that long?" He turns to the fallen Daemon. "Seriously? You were beaten by a ranger who hasn't been one in years?"

"She still is a tough opponent that gets my blood boiling." He growled.

"Oh really? Well allow me to end her existence." Barbamon raised his wand and aimed it at Yukio. "So sorry you won't be around to see Lord Titanmon rule the world."

Yukio's eyes widen as did UlforceVeedramon's. Before any of them could react, a violet beam shot from his staff and hit her in the chest.

"YUKIO!" UlforceVeedramon flew over and caught her before she hit the ground. Barbamon chuckled and disappeared with Daemon. The white ranger was barely breathing and UlforceVeedramon was running out of time.

"You are one tough girl Yukio. That blast should've killed you, but my shield protected you from most of it."

A moan coming from inside the suit made him sigh in relief. He pressed a button on her morpher and the suit came off. He gasped.

A girl with long black hair with white tips came out instead. She wore a white jacket, a white dress and white shoes. In her hair, a silver headband is nestled in the middle of her head. The girl looks to be 14 years old. She opens her eyes which are deep brown orbs.

"UlforceVeedramon what happened to me?"

* * *

 **Digital Underworld**

" _It's time…time for the return of the Demon Lords and the ones who tread in the path of darkness. And it's also time for me to get out of this accursed box!"_ A voice hissed as dark energy shook the box's seals off. The top flew opened, causing a massive earthquake in the Digital World.

* * *

 **Delta City Community Center**

"This town is so cool! I mean, besides being super awesome it has everything!" Yoshio chattered excitedly to Andre, who laughed at his energetic personality. _This kid has an abundant amount of happiness…_ He thought.

"Well this is our last stop for today. Welcome to the Community Center, a place where you can do almost any activity or hold any event." Andre explained to him.

"It's very diverse in many ways as well. A rich place full of cultural advances and technological discoveries." A voice said behind them.

A boy with tea green hair sporting big brown spectacles smiles at them. He wears a green jacket, a light green shirt, and mint green pants. The only thing not green about him was his icy blue eyes.

"A pleasure to meet your acquaintance, my name is Hugo Orville." He shakes Yoshio's hand as he adjusts his glasses.

"He's the town's computer genius and first-class nerd. A real wiz in technology." Andre joked, making Hugo's face a deep shade of scarlet.

"Hey don't introduce me like that! I mean, I'm not that good of a wiz yet." He jumbled out.

"Wow you must like digimon too, right?" Yoshio asked, his eyes sparkling with anticipation. Hugo raised an eyebrow at him and looked towards Andre who shrugged.

"I'm sorry; maybe where you're from I guess they have what those are." He told him. Yoshio frowns a bit, but a smile quickly adorned his face.

"That's okay! I'm from Japan and I just wanted to know."

"Wanted to know what new kid?"

Andre sighed and Hugo growled a bit, causing Yoshio to turn around to a rather large figure. He had crimson hair that covered most of his face, but Yoshio could see his grey eyes. He wore a black tee shirt, black shorts, and black sneakers. He grinned at Yoshio, making him flinch a little.

"Back off Nathan, Yoshio is just checking out the place." Andre threaten him. Nathan does nothing, but continues to gaze at Yoshio.

"What's wrong new kid? Afraid of the dark or something?" He says, pointing at himself.

"On the contrary, I prefer the light much better. But thanks for the intriguing offer though." Yoshio replies back, keeping his gaze on him.

Nathan scoffs and turns away, clearly uninterested. This surprises Andre and Hugo, looking at the small boy in a new way. Anyone who could make the school bully look back had to be someone special.

"I hope you boys aren't causing any trouble over there. Or else I would have to tell the supervisor about it."

Yoshio saw a girl walking towards the small group. His face immediately blushed as she walked forward. She had flowing auburn hair and green eyes. She wore a pink blouse and jean shorts, on her feet were black flats. She carried a pink handbag with a sparkly pink heart on it.

"No Rose we were just talking to the new kid over here." Nathan said, his face also blushing too. Yoshio also noticed Andre and Hugo sported red faces as well.

 _She always saves the day, that Rose._ Andre thinks.

 _She's so smart and excels in all her classes._ Hugo thought.

 _Drat! She appears at the worst times to bust me. Although she is kinda cute._ Nathan thinks.

"Rose you're so nice and pretty!" Yoshio burst out. The other three boys give him wary looks, but to their shock, Rose laughs.

"Why aren't you quite the little charmer? You must be our age, but I admire your honesty." Rose leans over and hugs him. "Welcome to Delta City!"

Yoshio sports a grin so wide that his face was stretching out. He could feel jealousy radiating off the others. Rose releases him and pats his head.

"Well as long as you stay out of trouble, you can visit here anytime kay?"

"Sure thing, my name's Yoshio by the way."

"Well Yoshio I shall be sure to see you around later."

That's when it happened. Yoshio blinked for a second and saw distorted objects standing besides everyone. He could only make them out a bit, but they were coming in and out. The lights started to flicker and beeping noises went off.

"What's happening?" Andre questioned, ducking his head in case of falling debris.

"A power outage of some sort, but what could be causing it?" Hugo wondered.

"Whatever it is, it's causing the whole joint to shake." Nathan yelled.

Rose screamed as some sparks fell from the ceiling. She managed to roll out of the way in time though. Yoshio saw five bright lights erupt from the ground as they surrounded all of his new friends. He shut his eyes tightly, fearing that he would be hurt.

But nothing happened.

* * *

Yoshio opened his eyes to find himself floating in a white space. His hair was even flowing and his attire glowed. He looked around a bit, but saw nothing but light.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" He called out.

 _Yoshio Hikawa, it is time to accept your destiny._ A voice called back to him.

"My destiny? What do you mean?"

 _You have a dormant digimon residing inside of you. In fact, the others also have digimon resting inside of them._

"No way! I knew I was something special, but I didn't think it was that!"

The voice paused for a moment before replying, _You are a strange boy aren't you?_

"I get that a lot. So what caused the earthquake earlier?"

 _The Demon Lords have broken out of the sealed box in the Digital Underworld. However, Titanmon has not yet been released. You and the others must harness the power of the digimon inside of you and become the next generation of Digi-Rangers!_

"I'm ready, but I don't think the others will be."

 _Give them time. You were the easiest to communicate with since you already have Digi-Ranger ancestry in your family. I shall grant you the white ranger digi-morpher so that you will take the mantle that your mother had._

Yoshio looked down at his hands as a small cellular device appeared in his hands. It had a small screen with golden buttons on it.

 _Take good care of that for it is your communicator and enables you to morph. Now go and fight the darkness._

Yoshio could feel himself coming to and he started grinning like crazy.

"Hey wait mysterious voice guy, who's my digimon partner?"

 _You will meet him in due time. Good luck and May the power protect you._

"Yoshio….Yoshio…wake up!"

Yoshio's eyes flew opened as he awoke from his strange dream. He groaned, his head was throbbing like crazy. He went to lean up and saw the strangest thing on his chest.

It was a small orange guinea pig looking creature with big blue eyes and bat ears. It smiled down at him.

"Hello my name's Patamon and I'm your partner."

* * *

 **Yoshio: This is so cool! My own digimon partner and I can become the White Digi-Ranger! But trouble soon come a knocking when Daemon comes with a new friend. Can I handle this big guy myself or will my teammates heed the call? And who's this mysterious voice I'm hearing and why is my mom a hot girl? Next Time: Assemble the Team! Go Digi-Ranger!**

 **Evil beware we're going digital!**


End file.
